Mind Games
by Squint-la
Summary: After learning that Zack may not be as guilty as we thought, Sweets recruits the help of Brennan's new grad student to free him from the Loony Bin. Some drama ensues. First fanfic, currently being re-written. Rating may change.
1. Recruit

Mind Games

Chapter 1: Recruit

**AN: Hi everyone! I know it's been over a year since I last updated this, but rest assured, I haven't given up on it. I'm going back through old chapters and re-writing them for grammar, length, and continuity. I'm also changing the whole story to third person, but it will mostly follow Morgan. I still plan to make it thirty chapters, as before. I'll also note that this was written pretty much immediately after The Pain in the Heart, so anything that happened after that (including Jack and Angela breaking up) won't be included.**

**Thanks for your patience!**

**(Morgan belongs to me. Everything else belongs to FOX.)**

"What do you think of Brennan's new grad student?"

Angela looked up at the sound of Sweets' voice in her doorway. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question," he replied impatiently, stepping into her office. "What do you think of her?"

Angela shrugged. "I don't know." She thought for a moment. "She seems nice. She's no Zack, obviously, but she's all right."

Sweets leaned against the wall, watching Angela with a contemplative expression. She looked up.

"_What?_"

Sweets began talking excitedly. "It just seems to me like you're comparing Morgan to Zack. You'll never be able to accept that she's replacing him—"

Angela leapt up from her seat. "Look, I don't need your psychobabble crap. Get out of my office."

Sweets didn't move.

"Sweets. Get out of my office."

"I need to ask you something."

Angela heaved an exasperated sigh and sat back down. "What is it?"

"Look, I need your help with something. You need to promise that you won't tell anyone about it, though."

"Fine. Whatever." She waved a hand. "Go on."

"Well, I can't exactly give you the details right now…" Sweets looked slightly panicked at the murderous expression on Angela's face. "But the gist is that I'm going to try to get Zack out."

Angela stared at him for a long time. When she realized that he wasn't joking, she scoffed. "Sweets, he's been given a life sentence. How the hell are you going to get past that?"

"I've been doing some research, and apparently, the charges of murder are irrelevant now that he's been placed in the 'Loony Bin.' If I can prove that he's no longer insane, we may have a chance."

Angela looked skeptical. "It's not going to happen," she said finally.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sweets caught a glimpse of bright red hair just outside Angela's doorway. He turned to see Morgan, standing behind the door, a stunned expression on her face. Angela had seen her, too.

"Morgan?" she said softly.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Morgan stammered, unable to speak.

"Did…did you hear that?" Sweets asked.

"I…yes." She looked apologetic. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Sweets assured her. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," she murmured, looking away. "But…I don't really know…who is Zack?"

Sweets looked from Morgan to Angela, deliberating. "I'll explain that later." He looked up to Morgan. "Do you want to help me save an innocent man from unfair imprisonment?"

Morgan blinked. She said nothing.

"Sweets, I told you. Give it up. It's not going to happen."

Sweets ignored Angela, looking straight at Morgan. Finally, the young woman answered him.

"I do like to help people…" she said slowly. "What exactly will I have to do?"

"All you need to do is help me gather the evidence to prove that Zack is innocent. We'll talk more about it later. Do you have courtroom experience?"

"…some," she replied nervously. "Mostly what I learned in school, though."

"All right. We'll probably need a lawyer. We can talk to—"

Before he could finish, Dr. Brennan called Morgan back to the work station.

"I have to go," she said unnecessarily. "I'll…talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you then." He smiled at her. Morgan smiled back weakly.

As she left, Angela rounded on Sweets. "What do you think you're doing? Recruiting Brennan's new student to help you with your ridiculous plan? It's not going to work, Sweets."

Sweets sighed. "Look, I know you don't believe me. But Zack is innocent. He doesn't deserve—"

"He killed someone, Sweets."

"You know he didn't mean to!" Angela looked away guiltily. "If I can prove that he wasn't in his right mind, maybe we have a chance."

Angela said nothing for a long time. Finally, she looked back up at him.

"Call me if you get anywhere."


	2. Permission?

AN: Chapter 2 up now because I have no life LOL I own nothing, not even this computer. Pathetic.

MIND GAMES

CHAPTER 2: PERMISSION?

"So let me get this straight. I'm only here because your last forensic anthropologist killed someone to let his master eat the guy's face off?"

Sweets rolled his eyes. "It sounds totally sick when you say it like that, but you got the gist of it."

Morgan looked confused. "And why exactly would I want to help get him out of the Loony Bin?"

"Morgan, please just trust me. I'll be able to tell you if he says it's okay. I can say this though: Dr. Brennan will be totally excited when she sees Zack.

She sighed, thinking hard. Finally she spoke. "Okay, I'll help, as long as it doesn't cause me any kind of physical pain. And it has to be legal."

Sweets smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Morgan. Okay, we should probably head over there now." He hurried over to the door. Morgan shrugged, grabbed her things, and followed him.

They were at the loony bin in about 20 minutes. Sweets had been there so many times that he knew exactly where he was going. Morgan on the other hand was slightly embarrassed to have no idea where she was going, and no idea what was in store for her when she got there.

"So where is he?" Morgan asked when they got there. They were standing in an empty room.

"He'll be here soon. I just let them know we're here."

She nodded. "I still don't know what I'm doing, exactly. Why am I the one helping?"

Sweets sighed. "I can't tell you yet, sorry. You'll find out later."

Morgan thought about this for a while. It sounded like a big responsibility, but what harm could it be? Zack didn't sound like a psychopath, but then again she had never met him.

As if on cue, Zack arrived just then, escorted by a security officer. Sweets stepped forward. "Zack, this is Morgan. She's going to be helping me with something here. Morgan, this is Zack." Morgan smiled and waved. She was confused, though. Zack didn't look at all like a killer, much less like a cannibal. Zack half-smiled back, and turned to face Sweets.

"What is she going to help you with?" he asked. Morgan reasoned that Sweets hadn't told Zack about the plan yet.

"I was getting to that. See, I've been thinking about…what you said. If you let me tell one outsider, that doesn't know you at all, they can help us get you out of here." He looked skeptical, yet hopeful.

"No, you can't tell her that." Zack answered. "I already told you. I'll go to prison. Hodgins assures me…"

Sweets cut him off. "I know that Zack, but think about it. Morgan is only one person. She won't tell anyone, even if this doesn't work out." He stopped, and Morgan saw a chance to jump in.

"Zack, I have absolutely no idea who you are or what you're about to tell me, but I am willing to help as much as I can. You do not look like the kind of person who would kill someone just to kill someone."

Zack considered this for a moment, then looked up. "All right," he said to Sweets. "She can help you."

END OF CHAPTER 2

AN: longer than Chapter 1, by a little. These will get longer, I promise. If I threw it all into one, it wouldn't be as suspenseful. Enjoy, and REVIEW please !


	3. I'm friends with a CONVICT?

AN: Hi, I'm still alive! So many people added me to alerts, thank you! I felt the need to give you something to make that worth it. Anywayzzz, here u go!

I own nothing :(

MIND GAMES

CHAPTER 3: I'M FRIENDS WITH A CONVICT?!? (SPOILER ALERT/Morgan's POV)

We all stood in silence for a moment, until Sweets finally spoke.

"Okay, Morgan…. Here, let's sit down first. This may take a while." He pulled a chair over for me, and I sat down cautiously, still quite confused. Sweets and Zack were seated across from me.

"Here's the thing. When I said that Zack killed someone, I meant that he stabbed the man in the heart until he died." I nodded. That's what he had told me, though I still couldn't believe it. "That isn't actually what happened. When Zack killed him, all he actually did was tell the Master, Gormogon, where to find the lobbyist so that the current apprentice could stab him. That guy is dead now, he was killed so that Zack could take his place." Sweets finished and sat back in his chair, to let me consider what I'd just heard.

I had known Zack wasn't really a killer. That was the first thought I'd had about him. I simply could not believe that he was capable of murdering anyone, even though he had. "It makes perfect sense," I said, unaware that I was thinking aloud.

"What?" asked Sweets, confused. That was obviously NOT the response he was expecting.

"Yeah, I get it!" I exclaimed, standing. "Zack confessed to murder so he wouldn't go to prison. Now you want me to be your 'secret keeper' and try to get him out of here!"

"You got that after five minutes?" demanded Sweets, sounding almost angry.

"Um, yeah?" I answered quietly.

"Wow," he whispered, seeming fascinated. Loony shrinks.

"So, are we going to get started?" I asked, trying to switch the subject away from me.

"Yes. Um, I guess we'll start with the lobbyist case."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Zack, speaking for the first time. I had honestly forgotten he was even there.

Sweets began by telling me everything he knew about Gormogon ("That's not what he's called," Zack corrected, "He is The Master") and all of his killings (Eatings? Okay, EW!) After a while I realized that I was paying a little too much attention to what Zack was saying, more than Sweets, at least. I told myself it was because he was new to me, but I didn't really believe it. I hoped no one noticed.

By the end of the discussion, I guessed that I knew more about "The Master" than everyone who had worked on the cases combined. Sweets would have told me more, but he had to get me back to the Jeffersonian before anyone became suspicious. We were trying to keep this project under wraps until Zack was out of the Loony Bin. Which was going to happen. It had to.

"So, what do you think?" Sweets asked me once we were in the car.

"About what?" I asked, hoping I hadn't missed anything he said.

"Zack, duh!" Oh god. At least twice I'd caught myself staring off into space while Sweets was talking. This never happened with Zack. Had Sweets noticed?

"Oh, well he's okay. Definitely not a killer, I knew that. To be honest, I thought he'd been possessed." I became aware that I was talking quite fast. I stopped talking and said nothing for the rest of the car ride.

As we walked into the building, I could have sworn I heard Sweets chuckle.

END OF CHAPTER 3

AN: Does anyone get what's happening? No? Well, you'll find out. Tell me your theories in a REVIEW please!


	4. Trial and Error?

**AN: Yes, it's finally here: the fourth chapter of Mind Games, presented by RainbowFeathers Productions! WAHOOO!!!**

**Heh heh...**

Chapter 4- Trial...and Error?

Zack's POV

After about 3 weeks of information and idea sessions with Morgan and Sweets, we had a substantial amount of evidence to prove that I had done nothing. I was skeptical, as I had been since the beginning, but I trusted them both and they were very confident. Morgan was learning fast; she knew almost everything about Gormogon now. At our most recent meeting, we had reached our decision...

FLASHBACK

"Okay guys, here's the thing. We've got a lot of information now, and I think we'd be pretty convincing,"  
As Morgan and I listened to Sweets talk, I noticed that she was watching me. I looked over at her, and she snapped her head so she was looking at Sweets. I wondered why she had been staring at me.  
"Are you even listening?" Sweets demanded, more from Morgan than me.  
"Yes, I am. You said we can convince people that Zack is innocent. I would like to know where you're going with this," answered Morgan defensively.  
"Well, I think that we should go to court. We'll hold a trial to get Zack out of this place. Oh sure it'll be risky," he added, seeing the looks of shock on both our faces, "but we won't say much that they don't already know until we have a good idea of whether we'll win or not."  
Sweets let us think for a moment. After a few seconds, Morgan declared, "I'm in."  
"Me, too," I agreed. Honestly, what harm could it do that was worse than being stuck here? I trusted both of them.

END FLASHBACK

Now Sweets and Morgan were in court, and I was in my cell at the Loony Bin, waiting to see if that was where I would spend my entire life. I wanted to be there, but at the same time I knew that no one would take me seriously, not after being here for the past few MONTHS. So now I was stuck here.

MORGAN'S POV

I sat outside the courtroom with Sweets, chewing off my fingernails and nearly shaking with impatience. We were taking 5 while the jury came to a decision. Sweets had decided to pass the time by criticising our techniques. "We should have said _____, not ______..." or "We needed witnesses. Oh, why the HECK didn't we ask the squints??" I was beginning to get annoying.  
At last, it was time to hear the decision. We filed back into the courtroom. I have to admit, I was nervous. We had tried our absolute best, but was that enough? These thoughts flew frantically around my head as we took our seats. Finally, the judge spoke.  
"Has the jury reached a decision?" she asked.  
A man stood up. "Yes ma'am. We find the defendant..."

**AN: Wahahahahaha!!! A cliffhanger!!! Sorry, but I had to do that. I just had to.**

****NEW** I've created an offer!! Yay!! For every 10 reviews I get, I'll write a special chapter that I'll DocX to anyone who reviews! Anonymous reviewers, you count too! Just include your email address as part of your review****, in this format:  
screenname[at]website[dot]com/net/org**

**I will post the next chapter after 5 reviews or SA subscriptions!**


	5. Sacrifices

**AN: Thanks SOO much for reading and reviewing!! Here's the next chapter, presented by nomdeplumeme, Rivan Warrioress, Lift the Wings, Leighabeth, and Suezanne! Thank them for reviewing and making me update! **

**Here we go!**

Chapter 5- Sacrifices

Morgan's POV

"Has the jury reached a decision?" the judge asked.  
A man stood up. "Yes ma'am. We find the defendant..." I held my breath.  
"…not guilty!"

I stared for a moment, shocked, and then it hit me: we'd done it! Sweets and I had won our case, and Zack was free! I almost screamed, but I looked over at Sweets, and he didn't move. I composed myself and tried to look professional. The judge dismissed us, and I waited until we were out in the lobby to react. "Yessssss!! We did it, we won!" I cheered, trying to stay calm.

Sweets smiled, and held up his hand. I high-fived him. I was grinning ear to ear as we went for the car.

"I can't believe we actually won on the first try," I said in disbelief.

"I know. I knew we had a decent case, but I'd never expect it to be that easy!" he agreed. We rode pretty much in silence the rest of the way to the Loony Bin.

When we got there, we were so excited, we just ran right in. The guy at the front knew us and he let us right into the visitation place, calling Zack right away so that we could get out of there ASAP. It took a few minutes, and I was anxiously tapping my foot the whole time. I think it was starting to get on Sweets's nerves. Anyway, Zack finally got down there, and I almost squealed. I was so happy for all of us.

"I'm going to guess that you're done in court," he said, seeing the huge smile on my face.

"Yup," replied Sweets, "You're out of here!"

Zack's eyes widened. "Really? I'm out, I don't have to come back?" he asked in disbelief. I answered him.

"Mm-hm! Go get your stuff and we can get OUT of this dump!" It was all I could do not to run over and drag him to his room. Sweets waved him away and led me out to the front. We still had to make the whole thing official.

We met back out front, Zack carrying a large box of things from the squints and Sweets and I by the car. We all piled in, Zack in the backseat with his things. We rode quickly to the Jeffersonian, all too keyed up to say much.

Zack's POV

I simply couldn't believe that Morgan and Sweets had busted me out of the Loony Bin. Morgan didn't even know me, and Sweets was in no way capable of solving a murder alone. We had discovered a large amount of evidence that proved who committed the murder. It had not been me. The apprentice who did kill the lobbyist was about half my size, and there was DNA at the crime scene that was not mine. Morgan and Sweets had (with a bit of my help) discovered all this and presented it to the jury. I knew it was true, but I'd never dream that they could prove it to a jury.

Yet here I was, in the back of Sweets's car, on my way to the Jeffersonian, for real this time. None of us really said anything; we were too anxious to get there. Suddenly, something crossed my mind. "How are we going to tell the squints?" I asked.

"I figure we'll just kind of walk in, and go from there," answered Morgan. "Angela kind of knows what's been going on, and I'm sure Cam will let you start working again right away."

As soon as she said that, Sweets suddenly looked like he had forgotten something important. "Um, Morgan," he began. She turned to him. "Well, see, when we give Zack his job back, well, there's a slight chance that…youwon'tworkinthelabanymore," he replied, saying the last few words very quickly.

"_What?!?!_" snapped Morgan. Obviously, she hadn't been expecting this news.

"Morgan, I'm sorry! I thought you knew!"

"Why on earth would I help you if I knew I'd lose my job?" she fumed.

None of us said anything. Finally, I spoke up. "Morgan, you can go back to the Loony Bin and tell them it was a misunderstanding. I'll go back without a fight. I owe you."

She looked shocked. "Not in a million years! Zack, I said I wouldn't have helped because I didn't know you, and the only reason that I started this whole thing was because I had nothing to lose. I do not regret any of it, and no _way_ would I send you back there. I was saying that Sweets was stupid to think I would lose my job to help some random person that I've never met."

"So you're going to give up your job to help me?"

"If that's what it takes…yes," she said. "Yes I am."

**AN: Yayles! It's doneles! I have takenles a challengeles to writeles an entire Author's Noteles in Aliceles! So hereles it isles! I hopeles you enjoyedles this new chapterles of Mind Gamesles! Coming soonles… Chapter Sixles!**

**Reviewles :)**


	6. Great News!

Mind Games

Chapter 6- Great news!!

**AN: Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry! All this time I was updating Twilight fanfics and forgetting my loyal fans in the Bones fandom! Again I'm sorry! But here's the next chapter for y'all!**

MPOV

I sighed and slumped back in my seat, thoughts running amok inside my head. What had I just done? I was going to lose my job! Oh, why did I agree to this in the first place? I was gonna lose my job over someone I barely knew! Still, it was Zack…_oh, shut up, Morgan,_ I thought._ Stupid, stupid, stupid. You can be such a teenage girl sometimes._

We pulled up to the Jeffersonian parking lot, and I took a deep breath. This was it. Goodbye, cruel world. I sighed again. "Are you okay?" Sweets asked. I grimaced and nodded, afraid to open my mouth and possibly start crying.

As we walked into the museum, Zack pulled me over to a corner. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

"Yes," I replied immediately. "I'm not sending you back there."

It was almost true; as much regret as I had and as much as I didn't want it to be true, I simply couldn't do that to Zack. I pretended that I'd do the same for anyone, but I was just fooling myself.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Really."

And he was gone.

For a moment, I couldn't move. _Stupid,_ I thought. _Get a grip. All he did was say thanks. No need to freak out. Grow up. _I took a deep breath and kept walking.

When we got to the glass doors leading to the lab, Sweets had Zack and I stay hidden. We wanted all the squints to be there before they saw Zack.

Sweets entered first and went up to talk to Cam. I waited a few seconds and followed him, just like our plan. Taking care not to hurt myself, I twisted my left ankle around and crumpled to the ground, letting out a loud screech. Just like the plan, all of the squints, Booth, and Sweets came running over to see if I was okay. That was Zack's cue, and he rushed inside with perfect timing.

The squints were all too preoccupied with me to notice him, so I helped them out. "Was that okay?" I asked Zack, smiling.

Everyone looked over at him and gasped. He half-smiled and replied, "That was quite convincing. Are you hurt?" I pushed myself up off the floor and brushed off my knees. Dr. Brennan and Angela squealed and ran over to Zack. "What are you doing here?" they both asked. Zack looked over at Sweets and I.

"Well, it's a long story…" I began, and Sweets launched into a long description of what happened. He tried to keep it brief, but it didn't really work. I kind of grimaced and slipped away from the group, an action that didn't go unnoticed.

"Morgan?" called Dr. Brennan. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not working here anymore, so…goodbye," I answered.

I still don't really understand what happened next. Dr. Brennan and Cam seemed to be having a silent conversation/argument. I think Dr. Brennan won, because she looked back at me and announced the best news of the day. "Morgan, I don't usually say this about any of my grad students, but you are an incredibly brilliant student. Since Zack already has a job here, I'm going to have you become my full-time graduate student. When you finish your studies, it will be Cam's job to decide where you'll go."

It took me a moment, but when it finally dawned on me that I was going to stay, I smiled wider than I had since I got my acceptance letter from Dr. Brennan. I must have looked like an idiot, but at the time I didn't really care. I screamed thank-you to everyone, and it took all my willpower not to squeal and run around in circles.

This was officially the best day ever.

**AN: Thanks sooo much to everyone who's been waiting several MONTHS for an update. I love you guys (in a non-stalker-ish way, of course.)**

**Review :)**


	7. Lunch Date

Mind Games

Chapter 7-Lunch Date

**AN: IT'S HERE!! The long-awaited return of Mind Games!!! Haha, Morgan's reeeeally mad that I'm not writing about her anymore. So, I pulled some strings on my priority list to get you a new chapter EARLY!!! Yay, I'm special. Anyway, make with the chapter!!! Enjoy, my minions, and review!**

Morgan's POV

_Idiot,_ I thought to myself, _what is wrong with you?_

I was having another one of my famous internal duels, where the part of me that wants to grow up and the part that keeps reversing my maturity progression fight with each other. It's incredibly annoying. I think I need therapy.

_You actually have a chance to _do_ something for someone, and you blow it by complaining about losing your job. You disgust me._

"How can I disgust you? You are me!" I shouted. Lucky I was alone.

_Oh, grow up. Maybe we do need therapy. You always act like a teenager._

"I'm only 23."

_You act 13._

"I don't need this crap from you. Get out of my head."

I exhaled sharply and sat up. It was almost daylight, yet I still had an hour before work. "I hate mornings," I muttered to no one in particular.

A strange scratching noise startled me, and I stood up quickly. It was just Reepicheep, attempting to climb out of the cage. I swore and moved to replace the top, amazed that I had passed through my entire room in the dark without tripping. I made a mental note to continue working in the living room.

Breakfast was simple enough: cereal, as usual. What else do you make when you're alone? I thought Reepicheep would give me someone to talk to, but all he ever does is attempt escape plan after escape plan until I let him out. I should buy him one of those ferret leash things. That way I could take him outside or something.

Still 45 minutes until work starts. Great. Why do I have to be the insomniac? _Of course,_ I thought, _it could be worse. _My youngest brother's a transvestite, and a lunatic one at that. My little sister's been pregnant twice, and she's only 18. My other brother isn't really that weird, but he's incredibly shy. I think he said maybe 2 words at my graduation ceremony. I suppose that makes me the normal one. Again, it could be worse.

Giving up on sleeping, I got a quick shower and flipped on the TV. There is absolutely _nothing_ on at 6 am. I settled for the morning news, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I heard Reepicheep scratching again, so I decided to let him out.

"Reep, why is my life so messed up?" I muttered. Reepicheep tried to bite at my fingernails. "I'm a scientist, studying my favorite subject ever with one of the best anthropologists of all time. So why am I still so upset? Maybe Lynn's right, and I do need therapy. Of course, Lynn seems to think she doesn't need birth control, and look where that got her." I laughed a little, and Reepicheep sniffed at my hand. I set him on my shoulder and wandered over to the mirror.

My hair was hopeless, as usual. It just lays flat in whatever style I put it in. Updos just…fail. I tied it back with an elastic and tried to fluff it up a bit. No luck. Figures.

I remembered what Angela said about me needing mascara to bring out my glaring green irises. I barely got the tips of my lashes done before poking myself in the eye. I could have sworn Reepicheep was laughing at me. "Shut up," I murmured. Talking to animals. Not a good sign.

I threw on some mineral foundation to hide my sleepy look and grabbed my coat. I'd take the metro today. My motorcycle was too fast; I couldn't show up much before 7 or the squints would be suspicious.

I swiped my card onto the platform at exactly 7:02. No one else was there except Zack and Hodgins. Oh, _fabulous._

"Hey, guys," I greeted half-heartedly. It was not a good time for cheerfulness.

"Hey Morgan!" replied Hodgins excitedly. "Why are you so early?"

"I'm an insomniac," I answered flatly. "It sucks."

"Oh," was his answer. He got back to work.

I headed in to the break room and grabbed some coffee. Just what I needed. While it heated up, I happened to glance around and see a blonde woman sitting on one of the couches. When she turned toward me, I gasped.

"Naomi?" I asked her. She looked confused.

"Yeah," she answered slowly. "You are…?"

"Morgan Whitaker! You remember, from 10th grade English?"

Recognition swept over her face. "Oh, Pipsqueak! Hi!" She laughed, and I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Being the only 7th grader in a 10th grade English class was a drag.

"What are you doing here? I would have expected you to be a writer," I joked, and she laughed. Both of us knew that she was at the bottom of our class.

"Actually, I was going to say the same about you. What happened to that story about the kids and the time machine? Or the one with that ghost and the freak who made her human? Or--"

I stopped her. "Naomi, please. I hated writing! I mean, I love it, but I could never do it for a living! This is what I love."

"Well, what do you do? Sift through excrement? Gross!"

"Actually, I'm an anthropologist. I examine human remains."

She looked at me like I had three heads. "I prefer the time travelers and the humanizer."

We both laughed, and my coffee pinged. I grabbed a mug and filled it, picking up cream and sugar as well. I sat down next to Naomi and we talked for a few minutes.

"So, what are you doing now? AV work? Security? Are you a curator?"

"Actually, I'm in paleontology." She paused and let me laugh at that. "I know, I know. But I tried it once, and I actually kinda enjoyed it. So, that's what I went to college for. I got my Master's." She smiled.

"Nice!" I commented. "I didn't expect you to have that kind of patience. I'm actually working on my doctorate now, and it's impossible."

"Oh, I doubt that. You always were a genius." I blushed. She paused and sipped her coffee. "So, are you still in therapy?"

I glared at her, and sighed. "No," I answered irritably. "I think I should be, though. I'm not a lunatic, but…well, you know how that is."

She nodded. "You're—and don't take this personally—but you're just a little bit messed up. Just a little."

I slapped her playfully on the arm and we both laughed. I stood up and sipped the last of my coffee. "I should get going; Dr. Brennan will get mad if I'm too late."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, it was nice seeing you! Good luck with that degree!"

I smiled. "Thanks, I'll need it."

Dr. Sweets was waiting for me on the platform. "Morgan," he called out and ran up beside me, making it difficult to ignore him.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Well, see, I was hoping that you would join Zack and I for lunch today. You know, since we won the court case…" I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, my girlfriend got the flu and now I don't have any plans. But are you in?"

"I guess so," I grumbled. I knew it was best to agree; otherwise I'd need an excuse. "Not like I have any other plans."

"Awesome. See you at noon." He smiled and left me alone. I went to talk with Dr. Brennan, trying not to think about having lunch with Zack.

**AN: So…opinions?? Really, reviews make me SUPERHAPPY. I could use some encouragement, believe me.**

**Also…**

**LENT TIME!!**

**If you don't know what Lent is, it's a 40-day stretch where Christians have to give something up to prepare to celebrate Easter. Anyway, I gave up Internet, so I'll be off fanfiction from Feb. 17****th**** till March 31****st****. This shouldn't affect MG, since I won't be updating it then anyway (it needs to wait its turn). But, I just thought I'd let y'all know.**

**Finally, if you're reading this, please go to my profile and TAKE MY POLL. I need opinions on what to do with this story!!**

**REVIEW. And read fudgeface's stories, because she's awesome.**


	8. One On One

Mind Games Chapter 8 - One-On-One

**AN: If you'll please excuse the lack of updates, I present you with another chapter of Mind Games! I had to set this story aside for a while to work on some of my other fics. I only update the ones that I know people are reading (because they review) so if you want me to keep this one going, please send reviews. I'm not trying to be rude, I just want to know who likes the story.**

**Also, this chapter was written on a program without spellchecker because my computer kinda imploded. So if you notice any spelling errors, I apologize in advance.**

Morgan's POV

"Cam, I'm taking my lunch break," I called.  
"Okay," she answered. "Just be back in an hour, please? We're very busy."  
"Will do." I grabbed my bag, phone, and keys, and headed out to the parking lot.  
Is it weird that I don't own a car, but I drive a purple Harley? Personally, I prefer the bike. It's easier to control, plus it fits into cramped parking spaces. My family doesn't understand it, though, and most of my friends think it's weird.  
I wasn't _that_ nervous about the "lunch date" with Sweets and Zack. Sure, I did kind of...like Zack, but it's not like that really made a difference. I was an adult, not a lovesick teenager. _No, you're just an emotionally immature college student,_ I thought, but I pushed it out of my mind. _Whatever. This will be fun,_ I convinced myself, and I flung my bag over my shoulder and started the engine.  
When I arrived at the diner, I scanned the parking lot for Sweets' car. It wasn't there. _Well that's strange,_ I thought. _He said he'd be early._  
I decided to just go in and get us a table. Sweets would be here soon enough. I stepped into the diner and saw Zack already seated towards the back. I smiled and waved, shuffling past the other customers to the back. I slid into the seat across from Zack.  
"Hi Zack," I greeted him.  
"Hello, Morgan. Dr. Sweets just called me. He's with his girlfriend. Apparently she decided that she could go out to lunch after all."  
"Oh," I replied, my smile faltering a little. It would be harder to remain professional without the leader of our "team" here. That is, only if I couldn't stop acting like a teenager. "Well, that's good for her," I commented somewhat lamely.  
"Have you ever met her?" Zack asked, clearly trying to start a conversation.  
"Sweets' girlfriend? No. But I've heard she's kinda insane." I laughed slightly; Angela hadn't hesitated to explain to me Sweets' tendency to attract seriously annoying women. Which actually makes a lot of sense, when you think about it.  
"I've heard that, too."  
The waitress came to our table, and we both ordered lunch. I'm not one of those girls who doesn't like to eat in public; I chowed down on my vegan ceasar salad pretty disgustingly.  
"Are you a vegetarian?" Zack wondered.  
"Yeah, well, kinda. I don't eat meat, but I'm not one of those crazy vegans who won't eat dairy becuase milking is cow abuse or something like that."  
"I never understood that philosophy."  
"Me either."  
We spent the next 30 minutes discussing the case we were currently working on and what it was like living in the loony bin. It was a pretty interesting lunch, considering Sweets deciding to bail on us. When the check came, I thought about offering to pay for both meals, but decided against it. I did, however, offer to drive Zack back to work.  
"I could just take the bus," he argued as we left the diner.  
"No, it's fine," I said. "I have room for one more."  
"What kind of car do you drive?" he asked, following me across the lot.  
I pointed to my Harley. "That."  
Zack's eyes widened and I snickered. I tossed him my extra helmet. "Ever ridden a motorcycle before?"  
"Once or twice," he answered, putting it on.  
I put on my own helmet and climbed onto the bike. Zack followed, somewhat more clumsily that I had. I'd ridden with passengers before, but not in a long time, so I was unaccustomed to the extra weight. It took me a moment to get the engine running, and once I did, I took off slowly, Zack's arms around my waist.

Sweets' POV

"Angela," I whispered, standing at her office door.  
She looked up, and for the first time in what seemed like years, smiled at me. "Sweets! Come in, sit down."  
I took a seat on the couch across from where she was sitting. "How long till they get back?"  
"They left about 40 minutes ago, and Cam said no more than an hour, so it won't be long."  
"Perfect."  
"So what happened?" she asked me, setting down her sketchpad.  
"I invited them both to lunch, and I said Daisy was sick and we had to cancel our lunch plans. Today told Zack I was eating lunch with Daisy, since she wasn't sick anymore. I asked if he wanted me to call Morgan and tell her not to come, but he said it would be fine."  
Angela's smile was huge. "Awesome! So she did show up?"  
"Yeah, as far as I know. You'll have to ask her after they get back. I don't think she likes me very much."  
"I iknow/i she doesn't like you very much." I rolled my eyes. "Well, yeah, I'll talk to her." She picked up her sketchpad and kept drawing, obviously not interested in continuing the conversation.  
"Alright," I whispered, and left her office.

**Review :)**


End file.
